


JJStyle Week

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover - To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Hand Jobs, JJStyle Week, Kissing Booth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Collection of ficlets for JJStyle Week -Day 1: FriendsDay 2: Favorite RelationshipDay 3: ChildhoodDay 4: CrossoverDay 5: CharityDay 6: HobbiesDay 7: Free DayDay 8: BirthdayThese will not go together - they will be drabbles for each day’s prompts. I am going to try to actually do this entire thing!Or.... Random Hand jobs JJ gets from the skaters.





	1. Day 1: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Friends

JJ could not explain their friendship. He never could. He did not even know if he could call this a friendship at all. It was always the same and had been for the last year. It confused JJ and thrilled him all at the same time.

It was in the locker room, the first time it happen, JJ yelped out by surprise. Seung Gil pressing up against him at the urinal as JJ had finished pissing. His hand snaking around JJ’s waist and wrapping around his cock. JJ was in such surprise, he could not react. Seung Gil started to stroke him and JJ was hard immediately. Both were still in their sweaty costumes and Seung Gil hand was too cold.

JJ moaned out as that cold hand continued to stroke him. He was not sure what was happening, but the way that hand worked on him, he did not care. They were still out in the open and JJ was afraid someone would walk in.

“Make it fast, someone can walk in any minute,” Seung Gil whispered in his ear.

The idea of someone walking in any moment was what put JJ over the edge. Moaning, he started to paint the back wall of the urinal. JJ was trying to catch his breath and understand what happen when he was turned around.

“My turn,” Seung Gil said and unzipped the front of his costume.

JJ had never done anything like the before. He had only kissed Isabella, even then it was closed mouth.

“What?” JJ asked.

“I said it was my turn,” Seung Gil said as he grabbed JJ’s hand and pulled it to the open fly of his costume.

JJ gulped and let his hand slide inside Seung Gil’s underwear. He could feel Seung Gil was half hard and he started to stroke him. Figuring he would just do it the way he did himself, he tightened his grip a bit and started to move his palm up and down Seung Gil’s cock.

“Just like that,” Seung Gil breathed out.

JJ used his other hand to pull the costume and pants down a bit, this way he could get a better grip around Seung Gil. Watching those slim hips as Seung Gil pushed against his hand, JJ was mesmerized seeing that cock head poke out his palm as he stroked him.

“Tighter… hurry up,” Seung Gil said.

Gripping him tighter, JJ felt that cock in his palm tighten and Seung Gil moaned.

“Like that,” Seung Gil said.

Before JJ knew it , he jerked him through his orgasm. Seung Gil’s face was flushed and he zipped up his pants.

JJ was still standing there though, his cock hanging out his pants, confused.

“What just…” JJ was trying to ask as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Seung Gil shrugged his shoulders and went to go wash his hands.

That was how it started. JJ never knew when it would happen again.

The next time it happen, they were in a back alley. Seung Gil backed him behind a dumpster. A hand over his mouth and a hand on his cock, JJ got off quickly. Returning the favor, he watched as Seung Gil came all over the brick wall next to the dumpster.

They never talked, they never kissed. It was never anything more. JJ was surprised when he saw Seung Gil had followed him on Instagram, so he did the same. It was how it always worked. Seung Gil did something, JJ returned the favor. He even noticed when Seung Gil would like one of his pictures when he posted them. There was never any text, never any conversation.

It was confusing and JJ did not understand where it all came from. He had just finished jerking Seung Gil off in the bathroom of a dance club when he went to wash his hands.

“What is this, Seung?” JJ asked.

“What is what?” Seung Gil asked.

“This!” JJ said as he gestured between them.

Seung Gil shrugged and went to wash his hands, “Why does it have to be labeled anything?”

“Well it doesn’t… I was just curious,” JJ said.

“Fine… friends then, is that better?” Seung Gil asked.

JJ nodded, “Ok… friends.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Day 2 - Favorite Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Favorite Relationship - JJ and his Hand

JJ had a lot of relationships. His relationship with Isabella, with his parents, with his band mates, with the skaters, even his relationship with his priest. They all held a significant role in his life. They were all special in their own way.

Isabella- he loved with every fiber of his being. His parents were supportive of him regardless what he did. His band mates played any song he wrote. The skaters were cold to him, but they would warm up over time, JJ knew this. His priest was supportive and always guided him where he needed to go.

There were many relationships JJ held near and dear. But there was only one he cherished above all.

JJ had a special relationship with his hand. When Isabella would make out with him, but not go any further, JJ’s hand was always there for him. Isabella only allowing his hand to brush her soft tits over her sweater, never anything more. JJ wanted to feel her skin. He wanted more. His hand wanted to touch her everywhere.

When he would get home, all he needed was a pump of lotion and a tissue. His hand never let him down. He would picture what Isabella’s body would feel like under his hand as he pumped his cock harder.

When he was pitchy in practice, his voice not quite where it needed to be. His band mates told him to rest his voice and go skate. They could do rehearsal tomorrow. JJ knew all he needed was a few minutes with his hand and it would all be better. Sometimes he could sneak away to the bathroom and rub one out real quick, then come back and sing his heart out. His band mates were always supportive, guiding him through his music.

His hand even allowed him random hand jobs with the skaters. They may not be friends, but they loved to jerk each other off. His hand would wrap around a skaters cock in a bathroom as they wrapped their hand around his. JJ’s hand took him many places. Currently his hand took him to Michele’s cock. JJ never knew where his hand would take him.

“Ah! JJ! The other skaters said you were good at this… I didn’t know it was  _ this _ good,” Michele breathed out against his neck.

Michele’s hand was good, but it wasn’t his hand. Once Michele got off and came all over his hand, JJ backed up against the wall and used the cum from Michele to lubricate his cock so he could us his hand.  _ His hand _ was what got him off. Pumping his cock with Michele’s release coating his palm, he came quickly.

He would use to hand to cross himself at church. His priest would absolve him of his sins. He would use that same hand to dip into the holy water and touch to his forehead.

His hand brushed the tears off his mother’s cheek when he placed in competitions, his hand shook his father’s with pride. His hand took him to so many places. Lacing those skates, waving to his fans. His hand was even his ‘JJ Style” signature move he did.

With out his hand, JJ would be nothing. It was special to him, and he knew with it, he could accomplish anything. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore........ Im lost writing crack ok?
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Day 3: Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Childhood

Their breath mingled in the locker room. JJ’s forehead pressed against Victor’s as Victor had him pinned to the locker.

JJ’s hand was firmly around the Russian’s cock, pumping it as hard as Victor was pumping his. This was not about prolonging the sensation, this was just for getting off.

Slight grunting and moaning, the slap of skin on skin as they pulled each other’s dicks harder.

“Faster.. C’mon,” Victor growled out.

“I’m almost there,” JJ said.

“Fuck… I’m not,” Victor said.

JJ tightened his grip and Victor hissed out. Before he knew it, the Russian was spilling all over his hand as his cock shot white streaks on the Russian’s arm.

Victor tucking himself back in his pants, turned to look at JJ before washing his hands, “What was your name again?” 

 

* * *

 

_ Spectacles, Testicles, Wallet and watch. JJ crosses himself as he sits down on the bench in the small confined confessional. _

_ “Bless me father, for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last confession. Since then I have lied to my mother and father. I told them I had done my homework when I really hadn’t,” JJ said. _

_ “Now my son, lying is a sin and a commandment, you know better than this,” the gruff voice replied. _

_ “Yes father,” JJ replied. _

_ “Is this all my son?” _

_ “N-no father… I ugh… I touched myself this week,” JJ stammered out. _

_ "Lord come into this temptation, please remove any desire to look or fantasize in this situation,” the gruff voice replied. _

_ JJ hung his head in shame. He had just hit puberty and did not seem to have control over his body and what it did anymore… _

 

* * *

 

Of course he had given Isabella a ring, it was expected of him. Just as him going to church on Sundays and doing charity work. He had been doing it all since he was a child. Even Isabella, he had known her since he was a little boy. JJ knew she was pretty, JJ knew she was perfect, JJ also knew he was not attracted to her. He never had been, but JJ did what was expected. He skated, he went to church and he gave a ring to a woman.

No one needed to know what happen in the locker rooms. Only God, JJ and Victor knew what happen in the locker room.

Only God, JJ and Victor knew how JJ was on his knees as Victor crammed his cock deep down his throat. JJ choked and spit was running down his chin as Victor pulled his hair.

“C’mon, you can do better than that,” Victor would growl at him as he shoved his cock in further, causing JJ to gag. JJ tried to put his hand around the base of Victor’s cock to control how much went into his mouth, but Victor smacked his hand away and thrusted harder.

Victor came deep down his throat as JJ gagged around his cum. When he finally pulled out, JJ wiped his chin off and spit the cum out on the floor.

Victor would laugh and as always, he would zip his pants and turn to JJ, “What was your name again?” 

 

* * *

  
_ “Father, can we talk?” JJ asked to his priest. _

_ “Of course my son, what ails you?” his priest asked. _

_ “Is it ok for two boys to love one another?” JJ asked. _

_ “Why Jean, you are way to young to be thinking these types of thing!” his priest exclaimed. _

_ “But father! I am ten and a half!” JJ exclaimed. _

_ His priest laughed and patted his shoulder, “Jean, give it a few years, the girls will be turning your head.” _

_ JJ waited, even as the years had come, no girl ever turned his head.  _

 

* * *

 

JJ crossed himself, he was waiting at church, it was almost time. It had always been his childhood dream. To marry and have children. He never understood when he was a little boy, why two men could not make babies.

JJ did what he was expected too. He stood at the front of the church and smiled as his bride came and met him. Isabella was dressed in white, pure and clean. His mother always told him growing up, “Get a girl who can wear white at the wedding, that is who you want as the mother of your children.”

Isabella walked down the aisle, her father at her arm. She was pure, she would be the mother of his children. He needed to put his childish ways behind him. 

 


	4. Day 4: Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover - To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar

“When a straight man puts on a dress and gets his sexual kicks, he is a transvestite. When a man is a woman trapped in a man's body and has a little operation he is a Transsexual,” Phichit explained as he lines his lips in a deep red liner.

“I know that,” Leo replied as he adjusted he bra and straightened his dress.

“When a gay man has way too much fashion sense for one gender- he is a drag queen,” Phichit laughed out, “And when a tired little Latin boy puts on a dress, he is simply a boy in a dress!”

“Hey!” Leo yelled out and threw a shoe over at them, “Your approval is not needed.”

“Approval neither desired nor required,” JJ answered.

Leo sat in a chair and grabbed a tissue, dotting his eyes.

“Little Latin boy in drag, why are you crying?” Phichit asked.

“It's just cause the two of you are so pretty, you know. You're so pretty,” Leo said.

“Yes, of course we're pretty, but why are you crying?” JJ asked.

“Maybe she just found out Menudo broke up” Phichit laughed out

“Yes you will start off a mere boy in a dress, but by the time we are done with this crusade, your Auntie Peaches and your Auntie Jeannette will give you the outrageous outlook and indomitable spirit that it will take to make you a full-fledged Drag Queen,” Phichit said as he walked over to where Leo was.

“Maybe I'm not just a boy in a dress,” Leo sniffled.

“All right you are... a Drag Princess!” JJ exclaimed.

They all laughed at that and Leo went back to the closet looking for better shoes. Phichit walked over to where JJ was as he had finished applying his lipstick.

“How does it look?” Phichit asked.

“Yes, that new color is better, suits your skin tone more,” JJ answered, “Everything needs to be perfect for tonight, even our Drag Princess over there.”

Phichit tilted his head back laughing, “Yes, our boy in a dress has so much to learn.”

Phichit had tucked back a strand of hair that had fallen loose from JJ’s wig. JJ and Phichit managed to have small intimate moments as they got ready and with Leo around now, it was far and few between. When they had found Leo, he was just wearing his hair to his shoulders and a really bad dress. Foundation clumped so thick and streaky on his face that JJ could have scraped it off with a knife. Phichit took pity on the poor boy and took him under their wing instantly.

Tonight they were doing their show over at the Hershee Bar. Leo was finally going to make his appearance. They had worked hard on him. Making him wear taller heels, teaching him to blend concealer and contrast his make up. It was not easy, but they were able to make Leo a little bit more than a boy in a dress. They still had a long way to go. Leo threw himself at any guy who gave him attention. Phichit told him there was a courtship he needed to learn.

“There are rules to this. You do not just go home with the first dreamy guy to walk to you and lift your dress,” Phichit said, “He must work for you. Make him prove you are worth his time. You are to be worshiped, you are to be put on a pedestal and loved.”

“You need to understand your worth. We do not spend hours on perfection just to have it all fouled up in a few moments of lust,” JJ said, “You need to make them understand this. Men are only out to ruin the masterpieces we work so hard to create.”

“But isn’t this the point? Find a man, fall in love… live the dream?” Leo asked.

“Of course it is!” Phichit said, “But when you lift your dress and mess your hair and eye liner up? What then? Is he still around once you have both gotten off?”

“You need a man who will be there when you take off your make up,” JJ said, “and still treat you like a proper lady.”

“You need to control your urges or take care of them before you begin the beauty rituals,” Phichit said.

“So I should jerk off before getting ready?” Leo asked.

“Leonora!” JJ squealed, “We do not say such crude things. A lady is always proper.”

Leo hung his head, “Jeannette, I apologize.”

“Which you should. We have told you, that tongue of yours will be your downfall,” Phichit added, “Now leave our sights so we can finish getting ready. You are stressing our Jeannette here.”

“Yes Peaches, I will go make us tea,” Leo said as he hung his head and left the room.

JJ fanned himself, “I just don’t know what we are going to do with him! He thinks he is going find love by lifting his skirt and let anyone wreck him!”

“Baby, don’t let this fluster you,” Phichit said as he walked to over to JJ and placed his hands on his hips.

“You know how he upsets me,” JJ said.

“I know, but just think- You will get on stage tonight and give your JJ style like no one else can,” Phichit smiled up at him.

“I’d kiss you, but then our lipstick would mix,” JJ said as he stared at those dark red lips.

“Then let’s make this quick before the tea is ready,” Phichit said as he started to lift JJ’s dress.

“What did you tell Leonora about lifting your dress to just anyone?” JJ asked.

“But I am just not anyone,” Phichit smiled back at him.

JJ could not argue with that as Phichit hiked his dress up over his hips and ghosted his hand across the garter and stockings JJ wore. JJ felt himself getting hard as a finger slipped along the waistband of his lace panties.

“This has to be fast,” Phichit breathed out.

“Then hurry up,” JJ said.

Phichit dipped his hand into those lace panties and gasped his cock, stroking it to full hardness quickly. JJ felt his body come to life and if only he could keep the flush and blush on his skin he got from excitement like this when he was on stage, he could show how he truly did glow.

Phichit worked his hand fast and with purpose. JJ felt the his entire body light up as Phichit stroked him, JJ felt his release come quickly. Phichit always being every efficient, already had a tissue ready so they would not mess up their dresses.

“Now you are ready for your performance,” Phichit smiled up at him.

“But what about you?” JJ asked.

“That will have to wait till after the show,” Phichit said and blew him a kiss, “Let’s go get our tea.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Day 5: Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Charity

“Come on, Emil! The booth opens up soon!” JJ yelled as they got to the church.

“Who the hell has a kissing booth at a church charity?” Emil laughed as they took off to where the church festival was being held.

“I don’t see what the problem is, not like we are giving out blow jobs for charity,” JJ winked at Emil.

“Now I could get behind that!” Emil laughed at him.

“Emil! This is a church function! No glory holes here!” JJ couldn’t stop laughing as they got up to where the kissing booth.

A woman came forward and grabbed them both, “About time you two go here. Now I have chapstick for you both. You stand at the booth and when a girl comes over, you take her money and closed mouth kisses only! No funny business!”

Emil and JJ took their places at the booth along with two other girls. At first not that many people had come over. The girls had a couple guys stop by and they did quick kisses and put the money away.

“Man, this is getting boring…” Emil complained.

“Yeah I know, but hey, it is for a good cause,” JJ said.

They leaned on the booth till two girls had come over. They were giggling as they looked at JJ and Emil.

“Kisses for a good cause,” JJ said to the girls.

The girls giggled and stepped forward. Emil held his hand out to one of the  girls and JJ took their money. Both of them leaned over and gave each girl a quick kiss and watched as they ran off giggling. After that, more girls kept coming up and JJ found they were thankful for the chapstick that was left for them.

A few of the kisses were just quick pecks. There were a couple girls who were braver and would press their lips a bit firmer to them, pause a moment  before pulling back. JJ liked the longer lingering kisses. He had a really pretty blonde girl come up to him and when she kissed him, she moved her lips against his and before pulling back and licked along his bottom lip. The more they kissed these girls, the more JJ was glad they were standing behind a booth. A few of the kisses had turned him on more than he thought they would. They had a line of girls that were standing at their booth, they all giggled and handed over their money and stepped up for kisses.

JJ saw Emil was enjoying himself through all of this. He had even taken liberty to grab the back of a few of the girls heads and hold them there during the kiss. JJ had to kick him a few times and make him behave when he saw Emil slipping tongue in on a few of his kisses.

“Emil,” JJ hissed, “This is a church function!”

“Fine, fine,” Emil laughed at him and they finished up kissing the line of girls that had gathered around.

JJ noticed a few of the girls had gotten back in line. He had done a lot of charity work for his community and church-- he had to admit this was one of his favorites he had done. He was glad Emil had come to train with him and was able to tag along.

When they were dismissed, JJ had to untuck his shirt, he had gotten turn on during all of this and Emil laughed at him.

“I know exactly how you feel,” Emil said, “Bet that glory hole doesn’t sound so bad now, does it?”

“Oh shut up,” JJ said as he headed to the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Emil asked.

“Well I was going to go… take care of this,” JJ said as he gestured to his hard on.

“Ah, good idea,” Emil said and followed.

JJ went to step into a bathroom stall and Emil followed him in.

“What are you doing?” JJ asked.

“Well you said you were going to take care of it, I thought maybe  _ we _ could take care of it,” Emil said as he leaned in and kissed JJ.

JJ thought after all the kissing they had already done, he would be over it, but feeling the beard against his face as Emil softly kissed him, it was different, he liked it. Emil slipped his knee between JJ’s legs and JJ found himself pressing his hard cock into Emil’s thigh.

“We need to take care of these,” Emil said into JJ’s lips as he freed JJ’s cock from his jeans.

JJ moaned as soon as Emil grabbed his cock and started to stroke him. JJ undid Emil’s jeans, and felt Emil’s cock equally as hard.

“Only in Canada would a church have a kissing booth and no way to cool down,” Emil said.

“So they should pay us for more?” JJ asked.

Emil laughed, “That’s borderline prostitution!”

JJ smirked, “For a good cause.”

Emil laughed and kissed him again. This time the kiss was deeper and more passionate. JJ found he was moving his hips in times with Emil’s hand and Emil’s cock was leaking onto his fist. Breaking from the kiss, they panted into each other's mouths as they both came. Emil rested his forehead to JJ’s as they both tried to calm their heart rates.

“Ok, want to go see what else this festival has?” JJ asked.

“Doesn’t matter, this has been the best festival ever,” Emil answered.

JJ was never sure if what he meant was the kissing booth or what had just happened. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Day 6 - Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Hobbies - JJ / Yuuri Pairing

Somehow JJ found himself in Detroit training for a little bit. He had made friends with two guys at the rink, Phichit and Yuuri. They were up and coming skaters. JJ was not in the college they were, but him and his parents had a hotel just down the road. His parents were talking to different coaches on better ways to get him ready for the senior debut.

JJ had fun skating with these two and found himself hanging out in their dorm room quite a bit. Phichit was fun and always laughing as Yuuri was more quiet, always had his nose in the latest skating magazine while staring at pictures of Victor Nikiforov (even JJ stared at the pictures of Victor).

Phichit was able to deal with JJ’s cocky attitude and even knocked him down a few notches with playful teasing and jokes. Yuuri always stayed quiet.

“Damn, I have to go back home for a week,” Phichit said one day they had finished practice.

“Oh, why is that?” Yuuri asked.

“Family stuff… but I’ll come right back when I can.”

“I leave tomorrow,” JJ said.

“Hey wait! JJ, you should stay with Yuuri and continue to practice… he hates being alone and then you can just take a flight back when I’m back!” Phichit said.

“I am sure my parents wouldn’t mind,” JJ said.

Yuuri just shrugged. Everyone knew Yuuri got anxious when he was alone, and JJ had learned this in his short time there.

JJ’s parents were fine with him staying as Yuuri was a responsible boy and Celestino would work with them both. Phichit said he would be back in a week and JJ could just stay in his bed. The first night JJ was there, it was very quiet in the room. They promised to feed the hamsters and JJ had taken some of the skater magazines Yuuri had.

“Did you rip out all the pictures of Victor and hang on the wall?” JJ asked.

He noticed Yuuri blushed and buried his head back in his laptop. JJ was getting restless with all the silenced and went and sat on Yuuri’s bed. When he leaned over, he saw Yuuri was watching more of Victor’s routines.

“You are obsessed,” JJ said.

“No, I’m not!” Yuuri fired back at him.

“Hey… hey! It is ok! I mean, he is nice to look at,” JJ said.

“Yeah… he is,” Yuuri said dreamily.

“You need a hobby, Yuuri,” JJ laughed out.

“Hey! I have hobbies!” Yuuri said.

“Outside of skating and Victor?” JJ asked.

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head again. JJ noticed as the routine continued to go on, Yuuri was tenting in his pants as they sat there.

“Well, they aren’t bad hobbies necessarily…” JJ said.

“No… it is stupid,” Yuuri whined.

“Oh come on, it is not like you are obsessed with aliens or anything… I mean, Victor Nikiforov is beautiful,” JJ said as he watched the routine play and unplugged the earphones so they could hear the music.

“Well aliens are interesting too,” Yuuri mumbled.

JJ roared laughing, “Aliens are only interesting if you talking about probing!”

Yuuri groaned, “You are so crude!”

“Yet here we are talking alien probing and Victor Nikiforov and you are the one sporting half a chub there,” JJ winked at Yuuri.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri whined and covered his face.

JJ removed his hands from his face, “Hey, hey… it is nothing to be embarrassed over. We all get turned on with Victor.”

“You’re just saying that,” Yuuri groaned.

JJ sat back and to prove his point, pulled his track pants down and started to stroke himself.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri yelled.

“Proving it is nothing to be embarrassed over,” JJ said.

“Maybe you need a hobby,” Yuuri said to him.

“This is my hobby,” JJ answered as he stroked himself to full hardness.

JJ saw Yuuri watching him and his pants were fully tented by now.

“You can help yourself if you want,” JJ said and gestured to where Yuuri was straining against his pants.

Yuuri hesitated and then leaned back and put his hands down his pants. JJ spit in his hand and started to stroke more. There was a skin slapping sound going on in the room. Yuuri was breathing hard and sweat beaded on his brow.

“Don’t be shy,” JJ said as Yuuri was still concealing himself.

JJ moved over closer to Yuuri and took his hand off his cock for a moment.

“May I?” JJ asked.

Yuuri removed his hand and nodded. JJ dipped his hand into Yuuri’s pants and used his other pants to pull the elastic down. Yuuri’s cock was hard and leaking. Spitting in his hand again, JJ wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s cock and heard him moan out.

“You can touch me,” JJ said.

Yuuri’s hand shook, but he reached out and hesitantly grabbed JJ’s cock. JJ moaned and gripped Yuuri’s cock tighter. Taking the cue, Yuuri stroked JJ harder. They had Victor’s program music playing and posters of those aqua eyes staring down at them.

Yuuri came before JJ did. JJ felt the warm liquid ooze down his hand as he felt himself getting closers. Yuuri started to twist his wrist and JJ came instantly. Both boys were leaned against the wall, hands on deflated cocks that were softening under their touch. Yuuri finally let go of JJ and leaned over to get tissues.

“I guess that isn’t the worst hobby to have,” Yuuri said to JJ. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crack fic just seems to continue..........
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	7. Day 7 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Free Day

JJ wanted to just make money on the side. He did not need money at all, he just liked to have it. There was something about watching his bank account grow that made him smile. He made money off this gigs with his band, his sponsors for skating and even doing an ice show or two at his home rink. He had his own hidden account he did not tell anyone about though. He knew he could not skate forever and his plan to not get a menial desk job afterwards. He knew he would coach other skaters and teach kids to skate. His fear was injury-- could he skate if he was injured? There was a lot on his mind and how to secure his future.

Right now, JJ was in a bathroom stall with Minami and jerking him off. Minami kept trying to lean in and kiss him. JJ would move his head.

“I said we aren’t kissing,” JJ growled and tugged Minami’s cock harder.

Minami whined and leaned against the stall wall, breathing heavy. JJ saw that patch of annoying red hair plastered to his sweaty forehead. All JJ wanted to do was get him off, collect his money and send him on his way.

He had done this enough to know when someone was about to get off, but Minami started coming without warning. JJ looked down and saw the white mess all over the front of his shirt.

“Fuck, I’m charging you extra for this,” JJ growled out.

Minami was panting against the wall as his cock just laid out his pants growing soft. JJ grabbed some toilet paper and tried to wipe the mess off his shirt. Stepping out the stall, JJ wet a paper towel and cleaned up.

Minami followed out and slid some money on the counter at JJ. Pocketing it, JJ said thanks and went to go leave.

“Let’s get some coffee!” Minami spit out.

“Now?” JJ asked.

“Well… yeah, why not?”

JJ shrugged, “Fine, you’re buying.”

Minami skipped out the bathroom and JJ went to have coffee. Minami talked a mile a minute and JJ regretted the coffee immediately when Minami wanted to make plans to hang out later.

“I can’t, I have other things I need to do,” JJ said.

Minami’s face fell. JJ felt bad. He hated how sometimes some would get attached to him. He had to watch that. He knew he was good at giving hand jobs-- hell he was even better at giving head and he was glad Minami had not sprung for that one.

As pathetic as Minami looked, JJ sighed heavily.

“Come on,” JJ said and stood up.

“What?” Minami asked.

“Follow me,” JJ said.

It was a single bathroom at the coffee shop. JJ locked the door then turned and looked at Minami. He seemed tiny in the room as JJ took up so much space. Looming over Minami, JJ leaned down and crushed his mouth on Minami’s. He could taste the caramel latte Minami had and Minami grabbed at his shirt and was moaning instantly.

Slipping his hands in Minami’s pants, JJ found Minami hard all over again. JJ was never one for pity hand jobs, but Minami looked so sad and pathetic, he felt sorry for the guy.

Kissing and jerking Minami off, JJ pulled out all of tricks. He did not feel like jerking Minami off longer than he had too. When he bit down on Minami’s lip, he could feel as Minami came all over his shirt again. JJ pressed his forehead to Minami’s and just stared at him.

“That was a freebie-- don’t say I never did anything for you.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ and the hand jobs continue.......... (this is why I dont do these prompt weeks... they are total crack)
> 
> One last HAND JOB left for the week! We have the BIRTHDAY JERKING tomorrow!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	8. Day 8 - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some unoriginal OtaPlIroy to end this crack fic week - sorry, this isnt crack today!

They had gotten drunk, really drunk.

Yuri and Otabek had come out for the summer to practice a bit. JJ was use to Yuri ignoring him and he was happy his friend was here for a few months. JJ and Otabek hung out quite a bit with Yuri tagging along, grumbling about how much everything sucked.

It had surprised JJ when that evening, Yuri came through his room like a tornado and pounced on him, tickling him. JJ hollered out as Otabek was laughing.

“I told you Jean was ticklish,” Otabek said as he pulled Yuri off of him.

“What the hell?” JJ said.

“It is my gift to you, asshole. I am being nice,” Yuri said.

“So you jump me and tickle me?” JJ asked.

“No.... well yeah, we are going out drinking till we blackout!” Yuri said.

JJ looked over to Otabek as Otabek shook his head, “It was his idea.”

There was no controlling Yuri when he had an idea. They had both learned that. Even back a couple years ago when Yuri demanded they changed his exhibition skate-- Otabek had learned it was easier to go along with any crazy idea Yuri had than to fight it.

‘Dude, you need to change. You look like a total douche bag,” Yuri said.

JJ looked down, he was wearing jeans and polo, “What is wrong with this?”

“You look like some ivy league asshole is what is wrong!” Yuri yelled.

“Easier to just change, Jean,” Otabek said.

JJ watched as Yuri went over and started to destroy his closet. He was throwing shirts all around talking about how stupid all his clothes looked.

“This shit isn’t going to work. C’mon, I’ll lend you something of mine,” Yuri said.

JJ looked over to Otabek as Otabek shrugged and they both followed the flash of blonde hair as it ran down the hallway.

“He might have already had a few drinks,” Otabek said as they walked to the room Yuri and Otabek shared.

“That explains it,” JJ said.

“Well Yuri does love to go out,” Otabek replied.

As they got in the room, Yuri was digging through his clothes and threw a shirt at JJ. JJ noticed it was a small strip of black fabric.

“This is not going to fit,” JJ said.

“Just fucking put it on,” Yuri said as he sat back on the bed and stared at JJ.

JJ pulled his polo off and slipped the tight black shirt over his head. It barely covered his chest and he had to pull it down to at least cover his nipples.

“Perfect!” Yuri said.

Otabek laughed.

“I am not wearing this in public,” JJ said.

“Yes you are! We are going to a gay club anyway. You’ll fit in better,” Yuri said.    


JJ looked to Otabek for help and Otabek chuckled as they headed out the room. Shaking his head, JJ followed. Grabbing his jacket, he figured he could at least be mostly covered up most the night.

The club was extravagant. There were mostly naked men dancing in cages, glow sticks were handed out as they walked in, velvet covered couches with couples practically fucking on them, drinks of bright colors and very loud music.

Three drinks in, Otabek excused himself and Yuri got them more neon blue shots. JJ was not sure what the hell the shots were, but they were fruity and went down easily. He was standing at a tall table with Yuri, wondering where the hell Otabek had gone too. JJ had not been alone with Yuri much during their stay and he didn’t know what to say. Over the last few years, Yuri had grown a bit, he was not as tall as JJ, but he was more intimidating. He had lost all the baby fat in his face, sharp high cheekbones that only made his eyes look even larger. Thin and lanky, Yuri pulled it off, he wore a spiked choker around his neck and cuffed around his wrist. Dangerously low leather pants and a neon pink mesh shirt that showed off a few inches of his thin frame. JJ did not want to stare, but the dark black liner of his eyes only made them stand out against his pale skin.

Yuri ordered them another shot and JJ shifted back and forth on his feet. Where the hell had Otabek gone too?

There was a change in the music and JJ saw Yuri come to life standing next to him. Following were Yuri was looking, he saw where Otabek had headed off too. Standing at the DJ booth, Otabek had gotten rid of his leather jacket and was wearing his black tank as he started up music.

It pulsed around them as the lights were blinking in time with the music. JJ could see the smile across Yuri’s face as he watched Otabek up at the DJ booth.

“He is doing this for you, you know that right?” Yuri said to JJ.

JJ looked up and saw Otabek nod down and JJ and Yuri. JJ had to smile. Somehow Otabek had mixed up a bunch of his favorite songs and had dedicated his set to him.

“C’mon, let’s go dance,” Yuri yelled in his ear and JJ felt the tug on his wrist as they went to the dance floor.

After one song, JJ was way to hot in his jacket and Yuri made him take it off. Looking around, JJ noticed everyone was dressed similar and he would not stand out. The only thing that stood out on the dance floor was the dancing blonde fairy that was grinding indecently up against his leg.

“Otabek likes to watch me dance with other guys as he does his sets,” Yuri said as he draped himself around JJ’s body.

JJ was not sure what was happening, but he could feel the dark dangerous stare from the DJ booth.

“Play along Catholic Boy,” Yuri said into JJ’s ear as he bit as his earlobe.

JJ felt as Yuri danced around behind him and started to grind against his ass. JJ was not sure what was going on, even as Yuri’s hands slipped around the naked skin of his midriff and his short blunt nails scratched at his skin.

The more the music pulsed and the more Otabek watched, the braver Yuri seemed to get. There was a bite at his neck and JJ almost jumped out of his skin. He knew Yuri was doing all this to get a rise out of Otabek, but in the few weeks they had been here, Yuri had spoken only a few words to him and they weren’t necessarily nice words.

“We need more shots,” Yuri said into his ear as his tongue licked along his neck.

Unable to talk, JJ just nodded and followed the neon blonde off the dance floor.

Yuri ordered tequila shots and JJ watched as Yuri licked his own hand and sprinkled it with salt.

“Lick,” Yuri said.

JJ licked the salt and Yuri licked behind him, grabbing the shots they knocked them back and Yuri shoved the lime in JJ’s mouth to only chase after it with his own mouth. JJ felt the cold wet tongue lap into his mouth and steal the fruit before he could even shudder from the foul tasting tequila.

Yuri ordered them another shot and JJ was already feeling light on his feet and overly drunk. He tried to reject it, but it was hard to say no when those green eyes glared at him with something different than hate.

They danced more, Yuri draped around JJ. They were grinding their dicks into each other’s hips when a hand tapped on both their shoulders and JJ saw Otabek standing there. Yuri smiled and moved to start grinding against Otabek.

Taking both their hands, Otabek led them out the club into the back alley. Other couples had found their way out there and JJ saw different stages of dress and kisses happening.

Yuri and JJ were swaying with their drunkenness and Otabek had backed Yuri into the far back wall of the alley.

“So you think you can tease me all night and nothing would come of it,” Otabek said in a low demanding voice.

Yuri giggled and started to rub his body against Otabek.

“No kitten, that is not how this works,” Otabek said and he grabbed JJ’s wrist and pushed JJ into Yuri instead.

“Do to him what you want to do to me,” Otabek said.

Yuri took the back of JJ’s head and before JJ could think, Yuri’s tongue was deep in his mouth as his body moved against his. JJ head was spinning from everything they had drank, the dancing and now Yuri was plunging his tongue in and out of his mouth-- it made him dizzy.

“Is that all you want to do with him?” Otabek asked Yuri.

Yuri broke from the kiss and JJ saw the thin trail of saliva that connected their mouths as Yuri shook his head.

“You’re both hard, why don’t you two take care of that before he head back home,” Otabek said as he casually leaned against the wall and crossed his arms watching.

Yuri smirked at JJ and before JJ knew what was happening, those pale long fingers were in his pants freeing his cock. Moaning out, JJ allowed Yuri to stroke him in the alleyway.

“Don’t be selfish birthday boy,” Otabek said.

JJ pulled the tight pants down of Yuri’s and grabbed a hold his cock. Yuri was kissing him again. Everything with Yuri was always a massive storm. He never did anything in small proportions and JJ was drunk off him and the alcohol. The fact he had this wild blonde with his hand wrapped around his cock, JJ came almost immediately. He was thankful Yuri followed quickly behind him.

Otabek walked forward and grabbed the back of JJ’s head and crushed his mouth down on him. Yuri started to kiss at Otabek’s neck and JJ was just fucking lost.

Somehow they had made it back to JJ’s house and somehow they ended up in JJ’s bed. JJ was in the center as he had a hand on both cocks next to him and two hands on his cock. His mind was spinning and he came hard.

When he woke up in a mess of limbs and dried cum, JJ smiled at the blonde hair in his face and heavy arm across his torso. He had to chuckle, his head hurt and he was dying of thirst, but he had an amazing birthday. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
